Generally, a fishing line guide is so configured that a steel plate is cut and made in a shape of a guide, and a ceramic ring is attached to an inner side of a hole allowing a fishing line to pass. Here, a holding part formed in a guide for attaching a ceramic ring is made in such a manner that a holder is formed in the same manner as when forming a protrusion by inwardly folding an outer portion of a holding part, and a ceramic ring is inserted, and an adhesive filler is filled between the ceramic ring and the holder and is solidified. As shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, a lot of space is formed between an outer surface of the ceramic ring 30 and the holder 2b, so the adhesive filler 50 is needed a lot while making the holding part to look thick and tough. So, it is impossible to obtain a slim structure, and the total weight disadvantageously increases, and workability is poor.
Disclosure of The Invention
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing line guide for a fishing rod, and a method for manufacturing the same which overcome the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing line guide for a fishing rod, and a method for manufacturing the same a holding part of a ceramic ring formed in a fishing line guide is pressed and expanded in an outer direction from an inner surface of a holder for thereby forming a tapered holder with an entrance where to be pressed being wider, and an exit getting narrower, and a ceramic ring is inputted into a holder, and an epoxy adhesive is injected into a gap formed between the holder and the ceramic ring and is solidified for thereby fixing the ceramic ring. So, a small amount of adhesive is needed, and solidification is fast, and a convenient process can be obtained, and a light and slim product can be more efficiently manufactured.
To achieve the above objects, the fishing line guide according to the present invention is characterized in that a tapered holder 2b is formed by pressing a holding part used for fixing a ceramic ring in an outward direction in an inner surface of a holder with an entrance being wider, and an exit getting gradually narrowed, and a ceramic ring 3 is inputted into a holder 2b, and an epoxy adhesive 5 is injected between the holder and the ceramic ring and is solidified, so a light and slim product can be efficiently manufactured.